Dreams Do Come True
by angel-cordy
Summary: Angel and Cordy's dreams come true in more then one way
1. Default Chapter

Author's Name: Elizabeth  
Summary: Angel and Cordelia's dreams come true in more ways then one  
Note: Please send feedback no matter how bad just send it please

Angel had gone to see the Powers that Be.

"Why have you come here lower being?" asked the PTB.

"I want to know if my soul is permanent" Angel asked.

"You want to know about your soul so that you can be with your seer, correct?"

"Yeah, I love her, but I don't want to risk releasing Angelus. "

"Your soul is permanent if and only if you stay with the seer. Go to anyone else and risk releasing Angelus."

Angel was thrilled that the family he had saved a couple of days ago are right.

**48 Hours Earlier  
**  
Cordelia was lying on the couch in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel when she cried out in pain. Wes, Gunn, Fred, and Angel came rushing in to see what was wrong. "It was a vision" said Cordy. Wes was carrying the Aspirin and the bottle of water that she needed, while Gunn had the pen and paper to write down the details of the vision. Angel went right to Cordy's side and started to sooth her and make sure that she was going to be alright.

"What did you see?" Angel asked.

"It was big, mean, and ugly, it had horns, a tail and there were at least 3 of them, and they were trying to get at the family that lives in the house" Cordelia stated.

"Where are they?" Angel asked.

"Fifth and Seventh on the corner."

"Okay you wait here with Fred; Gunn, Wes you're with me."

"Fine" Wes said.

"Okay, I will grab the weapons" Gunn said as he went to the weapons cabinet.

"I want to go with you, Angel" Cordelia protested.

"No, go up and lie down in my bed alright."

"Alright, I will wait here" Cordelia finally gave in and went upstairs to rest in Angel's room.

Angel, Wes, and Gunn went to the place that was in Cordelia's vision. They battle the demon and the only one that got hurt was Angel. The family that was attacked thanked Angel and they had recognized him. They told him that his soul would be permanent because they told him that they were Gypsies.

Cordelia finally feel asleep after about 20 minutes because she was thinking about Angel, and she had realized that she had been doing that for the past couple of months.

When the guys got back Wes and Gunn were holding up Angel because he ended up being pretty beaten up during the battle. They brought Angel up to his room and woke up Cordelia.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked sleepily.

"He got hurt fighting the Lora Demons" Wes stated.

"Gunn go down stairs and get the first aid kit. Wes put Angel on the bed and leave us alone."

"Okay" Wes and Gunn said at the same time.

" I will be right back" said Gunn.

"I am going to be alright all I need is some blood and some rest" Angel protested.

"I was worried about you" Cordelia said with a sad look on her face.

"I am sorry for making you worry about me" Angel said looking her in the eye.

After Gunn had gotten the first aid kit and left Cordelia and Angel alone he went to see what Fred was up to. Fred was in her room listening to the new CD that she had gotten at the mall the other day.

"Hey Fred what are you up to?" Gunn asked.

"Nothing just listening to the CD that I got" Fred said.

"Oh any good?"

"It's okay"

"Oh. Would you like to go out to a diner or something and talk?"

"Yeah, I would love that."

"Alright."

After Cordelia was finished with patching up Angel they sat down andstarted to talk.

"What you would you say if I told you that I love you more then a friend?" Angel asked with a little bit of hesitation.

"I...I...I don't know I love you too more then a friend too" Cordelia said.

"The family that I saved told me that my soul is going to be permanent so tomorrow night I am going to go see the PTB and see if they know anything about this."

Cordelia reached for Angel and they kissed passionately for a couple of hours.

The next night Angel went to see the PTB's.

**Current time**

When Angel got home Cordelia was waiting for him in his suit at the hotel.

"Well?" Cordelia asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Angel asked with a smug look on his face.

"Well what did they say?" Cordy asked.

"They said that as long as I am with you then we won't have to worry about Angelus. But if I go to someone else then Angelus is freed" Angel said with excitement in his voice.

"So that means that you are stuck with me for as long as I am alive?"

"Yes and I wouldn't want it any other way."

After Angel got back from his trip to see the PTB Cordelia told him to find something to do for about an hour because she wanted to do something special for them. An hour had passed and Cordelia had gotten the suite the ready for their night of passion. She had lit  
candles and put on romantic music along with running a hot bath to start them off with.

Cordelia was waiting in the bathroom when Angel arrived back to the suite from getting something to eat for him and letting Cordelia getting the suit ready. Angel was lost for words when he found Cordelia.

"Delia, you look fabulous" Angel said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Thanks now get in here and kiss me already" Cordelia stated with seduction in her voice.

Angel stripped down to nothing and got into the tub with Cordelia. Cordelia grabbed Angel's neck for a deep passionate kiss. Angel was nearing his limited by the time he reached it he had scream her name.

"Why don't we finish this in the bed?" said Cordelia.

"Okay but we better hurry" Angel said with passion.

Angel was the first to get out of the tub he help Cordy get out then pick her up and carried her over to the bed all the while kissing her. Angel gently put Cordy on the bed and finished what they had started in the bathtub.

The next morning Cordy woke up and was wondering where Angel had gone. When she turned over there was a note on the pillow that said:  
"Sorry that I left you alone but when you get this come down  
to the kitchen I have a surprise for you."  
Love you Lots  
Angel

Cordy got dressed and went down to the kitchen, and when she got down to the kitchen there were two candles and two plates that had eggs, bacon, and toast on them. There was also two glasses of juice. Angel came out of the shadows and knelt down one knee.

"Cordelia Chase I love you so much and when I finally got a permanent soul I realized that I could be with you for as long as we possibly can be together. So will you marry me?" asked Angel.

"Oh, Angel yes I will marry you. I love you so much" answered Cordelia.

Angel hugged Cordy and swung her around when Fred, Wes, Gunn, and Lorne came into the kitchen. When they saw that Angel and Cordelia was happy Fred was the first to say something.

"What is going on why are you two so happy?" Fred asked.

"Last night I went to see the PTB's and they told me as long as I am with Delia that I won't have to worry about Angelus being released, and I just asked Delia to marry me, she said yes" Angel answered with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months later: May  
**  
Angel and Cordelia were planning their wedding when they got an unexpected visitor. When the door to the hotel opened Fred yelled to Angel to get to the lobby.

"What is it Fred? Cordelia and I are busy" Angel asked.

"There is someone here by the name of Faith" Fred said.

Angel walks out to the lobby to meet with Faith.

"Faith! What are you doing here, and how did you get out of jail so soon?" Angel said with a shocked look on his face.

"My lawyer said that I can get out on good behavior and I heard that you and Cordelia are getting married so I thought that I would come by and wish you guys the best of luck" Faith said with a smile on her face. She was glad to get out of jail at last.

Angel walks back into the office where Cordelia is waiting for him.

"Why is Faith here and why isn't she in prison" Cordelia said angered.

"Delia calm down, she is here to wish us good luck and that she got out on good behavior. And besides wouldn't it be nice that she is here she can help me and the rest of the group to fight the evil that is out there." pleaded Angel.

"Fine, but she has to help out around here and not get in our way while we make plans for the wedding deal."

"Deal"

Cordelia flashed Angel her million watt smile that makes him melt every time she flashes it. Angel wraps his arms around Cordelia and kisses her. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice that Faith, Gunn, Fred, and Wes were watching from the door of the office.

"Guys.. um.. could you please explain what is going on?" Fred asked.

Cordy and Angel released each other and told the others that Faith is back and that she is going to help with things around the hotel. Cordelia made the announcement that the wedding is going to be in June and that every one is invited. Cordelia pulled Fred aside.

"Fred, I would like you to be my maid of honor?" asked Cordelia.

"I..I don't know what to say but yeah I would love to be your maid of honor." Fred said excitedly.

While Cordelia and Fred were talking Angel had pulled Wes aside.

"Wes I would like you to be my best man." Angel asked.

"I would love to be your best man." Wes said.

As Angel and Cordelia were talking to Wes and Fred. Faith and Gunn had gone out to talk amongst themselves and got to know each other better. They were talking on the patio behind the Hyperion Hotel.

"How did you end up with this group?" asked Faith.

"I have always known about the demons and vampires. Angel had saved me from a group of vampires. I had a gang that I was the leader of with my sister. My sister was turned and I just ended up here with Angel and every one." said Gunn.

"Oh, I hooked up with the mayor and then I hijacked Buffy's body then I came here and tortured Wesley and then Angel saved me from myself and Wolfram and Hart" Faith explained.

"You do have a very messed up life you know that" Gunn said.

"Yeah I just got out of jail and now Cordy and Angel are getting married that is hard to believe" Faith said.

"They have a long and sorted past but in the 4 years that I have known them they fit with each other you know."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So what is the story with Fred how did she come to be with the group?"

"Fred was sucked into a dimension known as Plyea and when Cordy got sucked in Angel, Wes, Lorne, and I went to go get her Angel found Fred in a cave, so she was a runaway and a slave so when Angel came along we got her out when we found Cordy."

"Wow"

"Want to go out sometime?" asked Gunn

"Sure. When?" said Faith.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure dinner tomorrow it is a date"

Gunn turned a couple of shades of red when Faith had said that it was a date. Faith didn't notice it at all because Fred and Wes came out and told them the good news about them being in the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**The week before the Wedding: June  
**  
Angel and Cordelia had gone out to pick up stuff to make dinner.  
While Angel was at the store getting the stuff for dinner Cordelia  
had walked over to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test along  
with some medicine for her upset stomach. Angel had asked Cordelia  
if she was alright before they had left the hotel but she had said  
that she was fine and that while he was at the store getting stuff  
to make supper she would go to the drug store that was across the  
street.

When they got back Angel went into the kitchen to start dinner and  
Cordelia went into the bathroom.

"Delia are you sure that you are alright?" Angel asked.

"Angel I'm fine I just needed to go to the bathroom I will be right out. So go start dinner okay." Cordelia reassured him.

"Okay, but if you need anything let me know."

"Fine."

About an hour later Angel and Cordelia were up in Angel's suite.

"Delia are you sure that you are alright?" Angel asked again.

"No! I'm not alright. While I was out at the drug store I bought a pregnancy test. When we got back I took the test. Angel I'm pregnant" Cordelia said.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know but I think that is why I have been so sick lately."

"We need to ask Wes about this."

"Okay."

" We are going to have a baby! Oh my god I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby! Delia I love you so much and no matter what happens I will always love you."

"I will always love you" Cordelia said with tears in her eyes.

Angel wrapped his arms around Cordelia and hugged her. Angel was happy that Cordelia was pregnant with his child. He didn't know how but that he was happy none the less. The next morning when Wesley came into the office Angel was waiting for him.

"Hey Angel, what's up?" Wes asked.

"Not much, last night I found out that Cordy is pregnant, and I would like to know how that could happen." Angel said shocked.

"Well one of the prophecies that I have been interpreting mention something like the vampire with the soul and his soul-mate would someday have a baby. But I didn't know that it would be this soon. I really haven't interpreted all of it yet, but I am happy of the both of you though." Wes said.

Cordelia was waiting for Angel to get back from asking Wes about how she could be pregnant with Angel's baby. She was pacing around the room when Angel finally entered.

"Well?" Cordelia asked impatiently

"Well what?" Angel stated.

"Angel what did Wes have to say? Please don't play games with me I don't feel good and I want to know how it is possible for us to have a baby."

"He said that one of the prophesies that he was interpreting said that the vampire with a soul, me, and his soul-mate, you, would have a baby, and he also congratulated us on the baby."

Cordelia ran up to Angel and hugged and kissed him. The kiss was so deep with passion that they ended up on the bed with no clothes on describing what they like about each other. After about 20 minutes of telling each other how much they loved each other Cordelia had ran to the bathroom to throw up. Angel was right behind her telling her that she was going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**The day of the wedding**

Fred, Faith, and Cordelia were up in one of the rooms in the hotel getting ready for the ceremony. Gunn, Wes, and Angel were in another part of the hotel also getting ready. Angel and Cordelia had wanted to have the wedding in the hotel and have the honeymoon in San Francisco.

The wedding had started on time the entire guest had arrived and  
everything was perfect. When the ceremony was over Cordelia was in tears and was being kissed and hugged by Angel. After the ceremony was over and the reception had started Angel and Cordelia had gone up to the room to get out of the formal wear that they were wearing and had gotten into jeans and a tee shirt. When they first came down they were announced then as Mr. and Mrs. Angel. That had sent Cordelia over the top and had ran back to the room with Angel on her tail.

"Delia what is wrong?" Angel asked.

"I am so happy that we are finally together." Cordelia said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I am happy too, and after the reception we can get going to San Francisco and the hotel room and not come out for a couple of days. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful."

There was a knock on the door and Angel had answered it.

"Who is there?" Angel asked

"It is me Buffy. How is Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"She is doing fine."

"Can I come in?"

Angel opened the door and let in Buffy.

"Angel, do you mind if I talk with Cordy?" asked Buffy

"Yeah. Delia are you going to be ok? I will only be down stairs if you need me OK" Angel said.

"Yeah, I will be okay and if I need you I will send Buffy to get you" Cordelia stated.

Angel hugged and kissed Cordelia and left the girls to talk.

"Congratulations on the wedding. Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I will be fine pregnancy will to that to a woman." Cordelia stated.

"What do you mean pregnancy?"

"I found out a week ago that I am pregnant with Angel's baby."

"Oh wow congratulations to the both of you."

"Don't tell anyone just yet we are waiting for the right moment to tell everyone."

"Ok, I won't tell anyone."

Buffy and Cordelia went downstairs with the rest of the guest. Buffy went to Spike and Cordelia found Angel and told him that she wanted to tell everyone about the baby. They had decided to tell everyone at dinner.

"We have another announcement to make. We are going to have a baby" Angel announced.

"Yeah I found out about a week ago. It's hard to believe but there is going to be sounds of baby here in about 6 months" Cordelia said shockingly.

All of the guests were shocked at the announcement that all they could  
do was applauding.

After the reception was over and all of the guests were gone Angel and Cordelia got their bags and left for San Francisco. When they got to San Francisco and checked into there hotel room Cordelia had ran a bath and lit candles for a romantic bath with her Angel.

"Angel want to join me I have everything ready for a bath" Cordelia said seductively

"Give me a minute I want to put some things away" Angel said.

"Can't it wait until after the bath." Cordelia wined

"No it can't. I will be in there in a minute leave the water warm for me okay."

"Alright but I really don't want to wait but I will if I have to." Cordelia said.

After Angel was finished with placing the gifts that he had bought Cordelia on the bedside table he went into the bathroom to find Cordelia sitting in the tub with bubbles up to her neck. Angel undressed and got into the tub and started to kiss his new bride. The kiss was so deep and passionate that Cordelia had started to moan into the kiss. After Cordy had finish with her hand job Angel started to thrust slowly at first and then picking up the pace until she let out a moan. Angel had gotten out of the tub and picked up Cordy and they had moved their little adventure out into the bedroom where there wasn't any water between them and they could explore each other's bodies more intimately. Angel had set Cordy softly onto the bed.

"Angel I want you so bad" Cordy said between kisses.

"Delia, I want you just as bad" Angel said.

Cordy had thought to herself that she had never loved a man as much as she loved Angel.

"Angel I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Cordy was lying in her lover's arms when she woke up the next morning. She had turned around to find that he was watching with great love and admiration in his eyes. She leaned over and kissed her vampire husband. Cordy got up to take a shower with Angel hot on her trail. After they both had showered and gotten dressed they ordered room service for Cordy and after the room service cart arrived and toke out the blood that they had stored in the refrigerator when they first arrived. Cordy was looking through some of the brochures of what was going on around town when she spotted the night club called "P3".

"Angel do you think that we can go out tonight?" Cordelia asked.

"You know that I don't like to go to night clubs or any clubs for that matter." Angel said.

"Please I will do whatever you want today if we can go to a night club." Cordelia said.

"Okay we will go but I am going to have my way with you first." Angel said.

"Sounds kinda kinky if you ask me" stated Cordelia.

Cordelia had leaned over and started to kiss Angel when he pulled away. Cordelia got the puppy-dog look when she gets upset about something.

"What" Angel asked innocently?

" Why did you pull away from me?" Cordelia asked.

"Because I am going to have my way with you and kissing isn't part of that" Angel said.

"Oh I see" said Cordelia.

Angel leaned over and started to take off Cordelia shirt and started to unzip her pants. Cordelia started to help but Angel slapped her hand away. After Cordelia was undressed and lying on the bed Angel started to kiss up and down her body stopping at her breasts and suckling on them. Angel had made is way to her center and started to lick and kiss it. Cordelia started to moan and Angel started to smile. Cordelia had her hands tangled in Angel's hair pushing him further into her with his tongue. After Angel was finished with Cordelia's center he started to make his way up her body and stopped at her mouth and was planting butterfly kisses along her jaw while she started to take off his shirt and pants. Angel had position himself at her center and thrust into her. They both had let out a long moan and screamed each other's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Later that night**

While Angel was waiting for Cordelia to come out of the bathroom he had the gifts that he had bought the night that they had arrived. He had completely forgotten about them during their adventure to explore each other's bodies. When Cordelia came out of the bathroom Angel's mouth had dropped.

"Wow! You look absolutely gorgeous" Angel said.

"Thank you. What do you have in your hand?" asked Cordelia.

"This is something that I bought when we first got here." Angel said.

Angel handed her the package and when she had opened it was a necklace that had a man and a woman and a little baby on it.

"Wow! It looks gorgeous. Thank you." Cordelia said with a smile on her face.

"Well when I saw it I thought about you and the family we're going to have" Angel said.

Cordelia leaned over and kissed him, and he had help Cordelia put on the necklace.

They went to the club and had a good time. They had met the owners of the club and had started to talk to them.

"Hi my name is Piper Halliwell and these two are my sisters Phoebe and Paige, and this is my husband Leo" the owner had stated.

"My name is Angel and this is my wife Cordelia, and we're here on our honeymoon; it was nice to meet you all" Angel said.

"It is nice to meet all of you" said Cordelia.

Cordelia screamed when the vision had hit her, and Angel was by her side in instant soothing and comforting her. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all look shocked because they didn't know what was going on.

Angel was ignoring what was going on and had asked Cordelia what she saw.

"It looks human but there is fire coming out of it's hands, and it looks like it is the DA and there is a little girl that is in the middle of it." Cordelia said with tears in her eyes.

"Delia where is it?" Angel asked.

"Behind the club" Cordelia stated.

"What is going on?" Piper asked confused.

"Is there a place that we can talk?" asked Angel

"In the backroom" Piper said pointing to the door next to the stage.

As Piper was leading the group to the backroom she was wondering what was going on. When they got to the backroom Phoebe was the first to speak up.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Cordelia had a vision, and there is a demon behind the club." Angel said.

"How do you know about demons?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I am a vampire with a soul and we fight the demons and vampires of LA" Angel said.

"Well you don't look like a vampire and besides we already killed the vampire queen and her hive a few years back but they were bats and lived underground" Paige said.

"Well I am not a bat and I don't live underground, I have been a vampire for over 200 years" Angel said.

"Well I am not a vampire and I am going to throw up where is your bathroom. Angel will you come with me" Cordelia said.

"The bathroom is over there and are you" Piper said.

"Yeah, I am going to be okay, it is just a little morning sickness" said Cordelia

"Oh" Piper stated.

"I will go with you" Angel said.

Angel and Cordelia left to go to the bathroom. Piper was still a little shocked about what is going on.

"Well I guess we have some work to do. Phoebe, will you and Paige go back to the manor and research vampires. Leo, will you go and check on the kids for me alright." Piper said.

"Alright" Phoebe said.

"Alright" Paige agreed.

"Okay" said Leo.

When Angel and Cordelia got back from the bathroom they had noticed that Phoebe, Leo, and Paige where missing.

"Where did your sisters and your husband go?" Angel asked.

"They went back to the house to look some things up. Want to come with us?" Piper said.

"Yeah, but first we need to find the thing that was in my vision" Cordelia stated.

"Are you a witch?" Piper asked.

"No, I get visions of people in trouble, and Angel here goes out with the rest of our group to kill whatever it is that is threaten the people from said vision" Cordelia answered.

"You two wait here I will be right back" Angel said.

"We are going with you." Piper and Cordelia said together.

"Okay but stay out of the way" Angel said.

Angel, Cordelia, and Piper went out to the back of the club to kill whatever is threaten the little girl, and after they got whatever was attacking the little girl they brought her home and went back to Piper's house. After they had arrived at the house they were filled in on what Phoebe and Paige found out.

Angel and Cordelia went back to the hotel room after they were done at the Halliwell manor, and they had settled down for the night in each others arms. The next night they had decided to head on home because they were missing everyone.

**October**

Angel and Cordelia were in the lobby talking and getting things ready when the baby came. They had everything from getting the hotel suit that they called there home ready with the bassinet and the crib set up and bottles and diapers ready.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Cordelia screamed.

"What is wrong?" Angel asked concerned.

"I think the baby is coming." Cordelia said between contractions.

"Fred, Gunn, Wes it's time, so Fred, will you go and get the bag out of my room it's by the door" Angel said.

Angel helped Cordelia out in to the car while Wes, Gunn, and Fred followed.

Once at the hospital Cordelia got situated in the birthing room with Angel, while Wes, Fred, and Gunn were out in the waiting room. About 12 hours later Cordelia had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Angel look at her she is absolutely beautiful. What do you think of the name Alexis Elizabeth?" Cordelia asked.

"I think that it is a beautiful name, and you are right she is a gorgeous baby. Doctor when can they leave?" Angel said.

"In about 3 days so that they can have the test that are normally done" the doctor told them.

"Okay. Cordy do you think that you can manage to stay in the hospital?" Angel asked.

"As long as you are here with me I think that I can manage, is it okay if he stays with me until I am released?" Cordelia said.

"I don't see why not." the doctor stated.

**3 days later  
**  
Angel was bringing Cordelia home from the hospital when they had walk into the hotel there was a surprise in store for all of them. Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Faith had managed to throw a welcome home party for the three of them. Fred was the first to hold Alexis.

"She is beautiful just like her parents." Fred said.

Angel was happy to have his family together. He had his Cordelia and his very own daughter, so he was a very happy vampire.

The End.

A/N Well that is the end of this story. Hope you liked it. If you review please make it so that if the story needs work tell me. Don't review and say that it sucks and don't leave me ways to make it better.


End file.
